Organised Crime Group
The Organised Crime Syndicate is a large scale, multi-faceted criminal operation conducted in the city where the show takes place. It is made up of regular criminals and civilians, in addition to a large network of corrupt police officers. Areas of Specialisation Blackmail Seen in Series 1, 2, 3 and 4. The modus operandi of the group is to murder an individual, and then plant their DNA on an innocent party, potentially implicating them in the killing. They then freeze the body, and threaten that unless the individual does as they say, they will release the corpse and the person will go down for murder. This method is used on DCI Anthony Gates and Jimmy Lakewell. Drug Manufacturing Seen in Series 1. Members of the group located in Greek Lane on the Borogrove Estate (dubbed the "Greek Lane Mob") manufacture and sell drugs. The group does not take kindly to competitors, murdering two rival Arab drug dealers and one of their own, Wesley Duke who was working for both sides. Money Laundering Seen in Series 1. Using several properties owned by Laverty Holdings, the group was able to successfully launder proceeds of their drug sales. Child Prostitution/Sex Trafficking Seen in Series 2 and 3. Members of the group such as DS Manish Prasad were tasked with the grooming of underage girls such as Carly Kirk, who would then be pimped out by Tommy Hunter. The group would then take compromising photos of the men who used the underage prostitutes, such as DCC Mike Dryden, to use as blackmail. Other members of the group such as Ronan Murphy and Linus Murphy used their positions of employment in the Sands View Boys Home to subject the underage boys to sexual abuse from well paying patrons and VIP's, such as Dale Roach. Corrupt police officers involved with the group such as Chief Superintendent Patrick Fairbank were complicit in both the sexual abuse and its subsequent coverup. Kidnapping/Murder Seen in Series 4. Both Baswinder Kaur and Leonie Collersdale are kidnapped and later killed by members of the group. They also attempt to kidnap Hana Reznikova, but she is rescued by Central Police before she can be killed. As the women who are kidnapped and killed all have previous experience as prostitutes, it is possible they are used to blackmail innocent parties into doing the groups bidding. Operatives Civilians * Tommy Hunter * Jackie Laverty * Ryan Pilkington * Wesley Duke * Miroslav * Ronan Murphy * Linus Murphy * Dale Roach * Jimmy Lakewell (through blackmail) Police Officers * Detective Chief Inspector Anthony Gates (through blackmail) * Detective Sergeant/Inspector Matthew Cottan * Detective Sergeant Manish Prasad * Detective Constable Jeremy Cole * Constable Hari Bains (through blackmail) * Former Chief Superintendent Patrick Fairbank * Constable Lambert * Detective Constable Jamie Desford * Assistant Chief Constable Derek Hilton Victims * Jackie Laverty - throat slit after her affiliation with the group is discovered by the police. * Wesley Duke - shot in the head after it i discovered he was doing business with rival drug dealers. * Detective Chief Inspector Anthony Gates - * Detective Inspector Lindsay Denton * Detective Sergeant [[Jayne Akers